The Sky Kingdoms
by TheUniquist
Summary: Percy Jackson is a master thief with a successful steakhouse... And a princess as a love interest... and he-he ummm welllllll... Hes going on a quest to save whats left of the world from the demon lord with his companions: the goth lightning mage (Thalia Grace) The princess with a dark secret (Annabeth Chase) The air elemental (Jason Grace) And other (Outraged shouts from other)
1. Chapter 1

**yeah I know I have another story that's not even close to finished but I find it hard to stay on one idea for a long time so I might do this every now and again anyway enjoy I really like this idea i came up with while drawing.**

* * *

Hey my names Percy Jackson and I'm currently running from the city guards. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" I heard from behind me as I grabbed yet another random precious goody from a passing stall. I'm sorta famous for my utterly amazing robberies (but no one knows its me since I wear an ornate ball mask) right now I'm guilty for stealing the royal jewel. Now this may sound like a huge heist to you but this is just an everyday thing for me I have about 25 magical or old kingdom jewels and items back at my steakhouse. I know your thinking something like "really Percy? a steakhouse? what kind of mastermind thief has a steakhouse?!" but who would suspect a steakhouse owner to be the greatest thief in the world and to top that off I have a secret passage from the graveyard to the steakhouse that goes almost all the way to the other side of the city so no one will see me going in or out of the steakhouse with heaping bags of gold and jewels. Now you might also be thinking "If your such a great thief then why are you currently being chased by the city guard?" Well now there's a good question! For fun. Seriously why else? I'm the greatest thief in the world some petty city guard chasing me would only give me amusement. Speaking of which, I'm almost to the cemetery so I guess that means the end of the chase. I pressed the stone on the tomb that opens the tunnel and closed it behind me.

* * *

I sighed, exhausted but happy as I sat down in one of my ornately carved chair in my dining room just then one of the maids came along with a start (did I forget to mention that my steakhouse is the most successful business in the city? whoops.) "Oh dear my young master" (I'm also 17) "I didn't hear you come in! You got away with jewel safely I hope."

"Did you doubt your master Ellify? in fact I got a bit of a bonus as well." I said emptying my pockets of baubles and assortments of goodies off onto the tables. "Your getting a bigger pay check this month Ellify." I added with a grin on my face anticipating the reaction. right on queue she squealed with delight. Its not that wood elves like money they just like shiny things since there aren't much shiny things in forests besides the sun on water.

Let me take this chance to give you a geography lesson. A long time ago so the legends say, the world was destroyed by the demon lord Uvengraz and blown into pieces and now there are small islands everywhere with different but its a bit more complicated than one kingdom living on all the islands. There are many rivaling kingdoms and the world(s) are now on the brink of war... mainly because of our kingdom... but its not what it seems! You see we had an amazing king for for about two years now hes been in a coma, some suspect that magic is involved since he was perfectly healthy and often toured the islands of our kingdom. Now the new queen, his daughter Queen Annabeth is cruel and evil but its strange because everyone thought she was going to be an amazing queen due to her kindness. Some say that shes being possessed and some say that she was hiding her true nature when she was the princess. I think she is being possessed. The Annabeth I knew would never do these awful things and I refuse to believe that she was lying to me our entire lives... Forget you heard that.

Anyway getting back to the now. I was planning to break back into the castle and find out exactly what was going on in there. Not even my servants know about this mission and I'm going tonight.

* * *

 **Hey I hope you liked I'm pretty proud of this idea! Comment, Favorite, Follow do what ever you want except never come back!**


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

**Congrats on making it to chapter 2! I have a hard time sticking to one idea so I may have like 5 stories in progress without finishing even one but that doesn't matter. As long as I keep updating they should finish eventually. Also please tell me which of the three you like better so I can focus on that one. Anyway, follow favorite and most importantly Comment. I love your comments! Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters.  
**

* * *

Tonight I'm going to infiltrate the palace and find out just why Princess Annabeth is being so cruel. Not even my household knew about it. My clock said it was 6:36 P.M, 25 minutes until I need to go. I put on my cloak and my ball mask (being a thief is all about the fashion) and sneaked into the secret passage. the cemetery that my passage is in is close to the palace so when I arrived at the cemetery its was only a ten minute walk (or should I say a ten minute sneak) to the palace. When I got there though, now that's when it got fun. I climbed up to the third floor, hopped onto a balcony and silently swept through the flowing curtains. But I wasn't expecting an old (and probably mad) noble Woman having her evening bathe. She turned her wrinkled head towards me **(sorry if that's offensive)** and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey there," she said in a raspy voice. "Wanna come join me?" I shivered from the thought and quickly backed out of the room and almost fell off the balcony. Just then I could see a maid come in through the curtains. "There was a young man here." Said the old lady to the maid. "He was propositioning me."

"Of course Milady." from her tone I could tell that the girl obviously didn't believe her but didn't want to displease someone of a higher rank. Thank god she was an old crazy lady and not someone that the servant would actually believe "Now lets get you out of there and we can dry you off."

I quickly turned around before I could be scared by the woman's wrinkly behind. I wasted no time in climbing up to a different balcony. I made sure it was empty this time. There was a child sleeping. It would have to do I didn't want to climb anymore. So I sneaked past infant child and into the hallway. there was a guard that had just walked past the door I came out of. I came up behind him and smothered broke his neck. I hated actually killing them but if they woke up to soon they would alert the rest of the guard. I couldn't have that, so I have to kill them. there was a door up ahead with a few guards hanging around it. This would be a bit more difficult I climbed a wall and jumped into the the beams in the roof. I could probably sneak by them but I couldn't take the chance so I jumped from beam to beam until I was just above the guards. I could now clearly see them all. There were 11 but I could only get 10 at a time with my poison darts, I got 10 darts out and threw them all at once each one hitting my target right in the neck. Before the last one could figure out what was going on I pulled out my dagger and jumped down from the beam. when I landed the poor guy had a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Y-you're the thief that everyone's talking about aren't you? P-please don't kill me! It's my first day on the job I wont tell anyone!"

I sighed and put away my dagger I had a weakness for this kind of thing. "Alright here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to shoot you with a dart but I wont get you in the neck. The poison is very weak and if it doesn't get you in the neck it wont kill you, only paralyze you."

He slowly nodded obviously still scared that I'll just kill him but understanding that this is his biggest chance of living. So I did as I said I would do and moved on.

I finally arrived at the giant doors of the throne room but there were no guards around the door. In fact I hadn't seen any guards for the last fifteen minutes. Strange. I cracked the door open. It was dark and cold no one in sight. I slipped through and closed the door behind me so no one passing the throne room would get suspicious. In the darkness I could see pillars on either side of the door going all the way to the throne. I was alone in this room yet I felt as though someone or something else was in there with me. I approached the throne cautiously and examined it. Hmm It looked quite comfortable I poked the cushion. Wow! that was the softest pillow I'd ever poked. I was about to try sitting down on it and looking all kingly but I heard a voice behind me, familiar yet not familiar. "Perseus Jackson!"

I whipped around. "I definitely was not going to sit in the throne I mean I'd be beheaded if that were the case I'd never do something so preposterous!" I stopped talking when I saw who was there. It was the Queen Annabeth herself, along with about 40 guards. I heard a few snickers from my panicked blabbering.

"You, Perseus," said my childhood friend. "will die tonight."


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth but not Annabeth

**I'm really here :O at chapter 3 about to beat the record of most chapters in one story made by me (if that makes any sense which it probably doesn't). Anyway happy times and uh favorite, follow and comment can't forget to comment.**

* * *

"Perseus Jackson!" Boomed Queen Annabeth. "Tonight, you will die!"

"Annabeth? Is that really you? I don't know you just seem... different! I just can't put my finger on it... It's you're voice! You're voice is deeper than any woman!"

The guards looked slightly surprised as if just noticing it themselves. "It seems as though Queen Annabeth may not be who she says she is!"

Annabeth suddenly growled a very UN-lady like or even human like growl. The guards took a cautious step back. "You'd dare not leave my side would you, you filthy peasants?" She said, now in a voice filled with evil and malice. I had to think fast, if Annabeth really was being possessed by a demon then I'd need to get it out of her bef- Suddenly one of the guards came up from behind her and impaled his with her long spear right up to where his hands were. He dropped the spear with wide eyes and shaking hands but of course the spear stayed right where it was: in her chest.

It took me a bit to register what had just happened "NO!" I yelled but before I could run up to her she let out a giant screech but it sounded as though there was the delicate voice of my dear Annabeth but also the voice of a demon. The voice now was different though, instead of a deep male voice it was another female voice just slightly different than Annabeth's voice. There was a blinding light and the spear disappeared and her wound healed right before my eyes. she collapsed in a heap and the guards seemed to have had enough so they did what every sane man would do: run. Unfortunately I wasn't sane. I ran up to her crumpled body "Annabeth? Annabeth! Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah I can hear you don't yell in my ear so loud." She opened her eyes but instead of her lovely warm hazel eyes that i fell in love with, she had dark and cold, stormy grey eyes as if she had a storm inside of her they seemed to have a mind of they're own swirling every which way, sometimes looking as if it would come right out of the eye ball. I yelped and she sat up.

"You're not Annabeth." I said a bit freaked out.

She rubbed her eyes "Yes I am- well I'm not but I am... It's all very confusing."

"What do you mean?! Are you her or aren't you?!"

I'm half you're little friend and half my ultra amazing demonic self." She said haughtily

I stared at her in horror. "What have you done to her you beast."

"Well Ive actually juts saved her life. You see that guard had bad aim and missed her heart but a demons heart is slightly more to the left and he hit right where it hurts so I had to fuse her heart with my mind so we could both live on in the same body. Trust me I didn't like the idea of sharing a weak mortal body with a human. I mean seriously these things are squishy with one set of emotions in it! Anyway so I got the better end of the deal and I'm now the only one who actually has a conscious and only I can control this body. but her emotions are now fused with mine so I don't have the overwhelming urge to hack anyone to pieces, I'm just a bit meaner than she was."

I sat back on my heels. "So I can never talk to her again? Ever?"

"Well that's a bit hurtful technically you're talking to her right now."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well just pretend nothings changed. of course I'll change things a bit so I'm not considered a tyrant when I die." then she sighed. "I'm actually going to die of old age... what a disgrace to the Chase family."

I froze. "What do you mean the Chase family? That's Annabeth's family name not yours"

"Well, It's actually a bit more complicated than you humans think. Every demon can only possess one being in the world. You're family is considered lucky if they're identical mortal family is even human. sometimes you're family ends up being some medicinal herb I mean seriously how are you supposed to wreck havoc on the world by growing a few inches larger than usual?. But our family is among the most honored we are the identical family of kings and queens. My name is Annabeth Chase, the demon equivalent of the human, Annabeth Chase."

If it was possible I would have smoke coming out of my ears. Suddenly a giant boom sounded and the floor started tipping to one side. "Whats going on?!" I yelled over loud crashing and screeching.

"This is bad... Really bad!"

"Why?!"

"The Demon King! He's here!"


End file.
